


[Yes You Are]

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a date, somewhere far far away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Yes You Are]

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 30 day OTP challenge. Day 4: On A Date

John frowned as he looked at the menu, glancing up at Sherlock when he gave up making sense of the foreign gibberish. “Why couldn’t we have gone somewhere like McDonald’s? You know. Somewhere the menu hardly changes, even if you are in China?”

Sherlock’s cheeks flushed a bit at that. “I wanted to make it special, and this is the best restaurant in the area, according to everyone I spoke to.”

John sighed as he set down the glossy menu. “Anywhere we’d go would be special if it’s you and me, Sherlock. Either way, you’d better know what to order for me, too. I can’t make heads or tails of it.”

Sherlock set down his own menu, meeting John’s look with a smile. “Of course. Something you’ll definitely enjoy.”


End file.
